


A to Z

by winninghearts



Category: 30 Rock
Genre: Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winninghearts/pseuds/winninghearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short little Liz and Wesley babyfic. Fluff, with a tinge of complete annoyance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A to Z

“No. Absolutely not. Not a real name.”

Wesley looks quite affronted. “Of course it is a real name.”

Liz shakes her head, refusing to accept this. She has had to stretch her mind to believe a lot of what comes out of his mouth in the past, but this? No. “There is no possible way that _Wendorantrude_ is a real name.”

Wesley sniffs. “Tell that to my great-aunt Wendorantrude. She was a lovely woman, and I would be pleased if we could honour her.”

“Look, Wesley. Quite a lot of science went into making this baby, and I'd prefer to give her a name that won't cause suicidal thoughts in a newborn. Moving on.” She shifts her concentration back to the baby name book that they have almost gone entirely through. Twice. _Zainab, Zaira, Zakiah..._

“So you at least admit it is a name.”

Liz groans. So this was going to continue? She sits the open paperback on her extended stomach. “I admit it is a fallacy. Like when you call toaster ovens 'toddle heaters'. And don't give me the cultural differences crap; I know for sure that is not a thing. Anywhere.”

“It is without doubt a...a thing! I am sorry to inform you, Elizabeth, but having read Harry Potter and having seen every Colin Firth film ever made does not make you an expert on British linguistics.”

Now Wesley is looking so flustered and annoyed that it has turned into simply looking cute, as much as Liz hates to admit it. She doesn't want him to see her smile, so instead she just presses her face against his shoulder. “I hate you,” she whispers into his skin. After a heavy sigh from her husband, she feels his lips on top of her hair.

“Sure you do, love,” he says in a low voice, and it gives Liz the shivers. Because even though he is Wesley and obnoxious and annoying, it is still British. And there is also something else, a warmth to it that always seems to catch Liz off guard, even though she should be used to it by now. She stays against him, because it is soft and smells like cologne and is easier than sitting back up.

“Why don't we just start over from the beginning,” Wesley says, lifting the text off of her belly. He closes it and opens it back at the start. “Aalis, Aaliyah, Aamina...”


End file.
